


Uchiha's law

by pixelpumpkin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpumpkin/pseuds/pixelpumpkin
Summary: Obito does not know the consequences of his actions. Madara decides to point them out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	Uchiha's law

**Author's Note:**

> I should update my other fanfiction. But I needed to write this...
> 
> (I am not a native English speaker, so forgive me for any mistakes)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ♡

Madara has those distant, aged eyes, always too serious. Sitting on his throne, he looked more like a scary statue than a person. He spoke strange things about how terrible this reality was, about how the world was corrupted. Nothing that came out of his mouth made much sense. However, Obito listened to everything—it was impolite to ignore elders.

“So, are you and this kid, cousins? I mean, the boy you gave your sharingan to.” Madara didn’t ask many questions about Obito’s life, so the young ninja’s attention was immediately attracted when the old man spoke.

A little suspicious, Obito replied, frowning. “No.”

“Half-brother? Stepbrother?“

“Neither.”

“Was he adopted by an Uchiha family?” What did it matter if Kakashi was related to the Uchiha clan? Obito didn’t care about it when he gave him his eye. So why was Madara so interested in his teammate?

With a pout, Obito croaked, “He’s not Uchiha at all, if that’s what you want to know. He’s my teammate and my friend.” And the faster Obito recovered, the faster he’d return to Kakashi. To Rin. To grandma, Minato-sensei and Kushina-san.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I see.”

This geezer is codding with me! He even seemed to enjoy the situation… Hm, as if this old mummy could enjoy anything. “You see?” Obito grunted, wanting to know immediately what was it all about.

“And did you give him your sharingan?”

“Yes, I already said that.” The young Uchiha snorted and rolled his eye.

“Spontaneously?”

“Of course!” Obito was absolutely sure that he had previously explained the entire story to Madara. The man was just asking questions he already knew! What’s the point?

“Are you sure?”

“How could I not be sure about it?”

“He could have coerced you into this.” Coerced? What a horrible thing! Obito hadn’t met many easily manipulated Uchiha, most of them were a bunch of cockish clods, and yet he wasn’t much like them, Obito still has his pride. He wasn’t coerced to handing over his sharingan! “I fear that under a rock it isn’t very simple to have cohesive thoughts.”

“I haven’t been coerced, I knew exactly what I was doing. I trust Kakashi.” Obito declared with certainty, dissatisfied to feel that there was something that Madara’s hiding. As if he knew anything about Kakashi.

“Hm ...”

“Hm? What are you implying?” He accused.

“You know little about Uchiha’s laws.”

“Uchiha’s la- It doesn’t exist!”

“Let me reformulate. You know nothing about your own clan’s laws. Depressing.” You are the depressing thing here, you decrepit geezer!

Silence took over. The two Uchiha faced each other for a long minute—which seemed to last an eternity. “Look, if you’re trying to tell me something, be blunt, gramps.” Obito grunted.

“I don’t think you want to know.”

Obito was about to hit his head against a wall until it exploded. “So what’s the fucking point of this conversation?”

“I thought you knew what you were doing when you gave your sharingan to this other kid, that’s the point. You’re more naïve than I thought.”

More silence.

Oh, no! In the name of Rikudo! What did he do? Obito needed to get back to Konoha immediately, before the worst happens. For the Sage’s sake! What if it had already happened? Obito despaired, “Aren’t they going to kill Kakashi, are they?” Concern affected his voice, and he could only think he had condemned his friend to a horrible fate.

The clan will charge him as kekkei genkai’s thief. Poor Bakakashi! And it was all Obito’s fault. Nooo! Rin would never forgive him. Obito would never forgive himself! He needed to come back; he needed to make sure that Kakashi was okay! He needed to-

“No, no. Quite the opposite. Congratulations.” Madara’s deep voice cut through Obito’s thoughts, and a question formed again over the younger’s head.

“Congratulations? What do you mean with congratulations?” The old man was stuttering. He was delirious, and Obito was encouraging him. Great.

“Well, according to the Uchiha clan’s law, when you spontaneously offered your sharingan to this friend of yours, who’s not part of your kin, you married him.”

“Oh, and I thought it was a serious thing- wait, WHAT?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Years later, during the Fourth Ninja War*
> 
> Madara: With the authority that has been granted to me by the Uchiha's laws, it is my great honor and proud privilege to pronounce that you are now married! You may now, finally, kiss the bride, Obito.
> 
> Kakashi:... what?


End file.
